


He's Left Me

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Canon Divergent multi chapter. Robert knows Aaron's struggling to deal with Rebecca and the pregnancy, so he's heartbroken when Aaron can't do it any more and leaves him. But is it all as it seems?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been nagged into writing this one (you know who you are!) Updates might be a bit slower than I like to do, because there's only so much I can write! That said, enjoy!

It was a Wednesday when Robert’s life changed forever. It had been a boring usual day, or what passed for usual at the moment anyway. Robert had had an early meeting in Hotten, and he’d kissed Aaron goodbye, gently. They’ve lost a bit of their passion and fire, hardly being surprising what with the Rebecca situation, but Robert tries to touch Aaron, to reassure him. He knew it didn’t always work, but right now all he could do was try. Everything had to be taken at Aaron's pace, of course it did.

During the day, the meetings had dragged on and on, and Robert had texted Aaron letting him know he’d be late home and not to worry. Probably more emphatically than he would have done beforehand, but anything to reassure Aaron. Except he got no response. It didn’t overly worry him, probably busy at the scrap yard until he got home.

The Mill had that cold empty stillness to it that let Robert know no one else was there. Even that wasn’t so alarming, considering Aaron should be at work. It was the note on the kitchen table that stopped Robert’s world.

_Robert._   
_I can’t do this any more. I thought I could, but seeing you with Rebecca and the baby, it’s just too hard. I know you want to be involved and it’s not right for me to hold you back from that. I want us to be happy, but neither of us are happy like this right now. I’m sorry, but I can’t go on like this, just waiting for you to go running back to her. You won’t hear from me for a few days. I need some space, please don’t try to find me. I’ll come back to pick up some of my stuff when I’m ready to see you. Sorry._   
_A._

The bit that completely broke Robert’s heart was the wedding ring sitting on top of the note. Aaron’s wedding ring. How could he take that off? Even if he needed space which Robert could understand, how could he willingly remove it? That meant it was really over, and Robert couldn’t see how it could ever be over with Aaron. Aaron was everything, always. Yes, he’d made one huge, giant mistake, one he’d pay for for the rest of his life. Not to mention the fact that Aaron would probably never trust him again. How could he have been so stupid? And now it was over. Really, truly over. Robert’s legs went from under him, and he ended up on the kitchen floor with no memory of how he got there.

When Robert stopped shaking and started being able to think at least semi rationally again, he clenched his left hand into a fist, feeling the metal band of his wedding ring. Even if Aaron had taken his off, Robert would not do the same. He would wear it until he no longer loved Aaron, though he couldn’t see that ever happening. He searched in his pocket for his phone, dialling Aaron’s number. He needed to talk to him, and if Aaron didn’t answer the phone (which he didn’t) Robert would leave a long meandering message instead.

“Aaron,” he said softly, unable to help the way his voice caressed the letters. “Why? Why did you leave without talking to me? Why couldn’t you have done it face to face? I’d understand if you needed space, of course I would. But do you really feel like you can’t even talk to me?” Robert let out a shaky breath. “I’m not coming after you, you clearly don’t want me to. Just… I’d like to know you’re all right. Call Adam or Vic if you don’t want to talk to me, I just… need to know you’re safe. Bye.” Then Robert feels the complete lonely silence in the house and he falls completely to pieces.

* * *

 

It was Nicola who checked on him the next morning. She wasn’t a touchy feely kind of woman, but once Robert both didn’t turn up for work, and wasn’t answering his phone with some snarky response she got a little concerned. She needed the paperwork from those meetings yesterday so she went to the Mill and knocked. Nothing, but Robert’s car was there. She tried the door, and it was open.

“I don’t take well to being ignored!” she shouted into the house, which did seem empty. But then she took a few steps inside, figuring she could be a bit nosey, see what they’d done with it. Not like they were going to invite her over any time soon. “Robert! Work?!” she called into the house. Nicola heard footsteps upstairs, and she stayed in the entrance way, waiting. He came down the stairs (thank God, because Nicola didn’t think she could manage those stairs with only half her body properly functioning) and Nicola stopped, unable to believe the man standing in front of her, wrapped in a black hoodie of Aaron’s.

The way he looked completely shocked Nicola. His skin was grey, his hair flat, his eyes red rimmed where he’d obviously been crying. He looked more of a mess than Nicola had ever seen him, and she started trying to backtrack on her insistence that he should be at work.

“er… sorry,” she said, though why she felt like apologising she had no idea. “I need the paperwork for yesterdays meetings.”

“Er, yeah,” Robert said. “It’s in the car. Mind getting it yourself?” he asked, handing over his keys. Nicola frowned.

“You’ve just handed over the keys to your most prized possession?” Nicola asked blankly.

“Steal the bloody thing,” Robert said with a shrug. “I don’t care.”

“Okay, not to get too involved in your personal life, but what the hell’s happened to you?”

“Aaron left me,” Robert said hollowly. “I’m not working today. Sack me, buy me out, I don’t care. Enjoy your paperwork.” Robert turned away.

“Robert, you…”

“What, can’t be surprised?” Robert asked bluntly. “No, I’m not. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt like hell though. See yourself out.” He went back upstairs and heard Nicola leaving distantly, before curling up in bed and pressing his nose into Aaron’s pillow. It still smelt of him, his hair gel mixed with shampoo, and an indefinable scent that was just purely Aaron still clinging to the bed sheets. And he sobbed.

* * *

 

Aaron’s head throbbed. That was the first thought he had as he tried to stop the world from swimming. The second thought was he couldn’t move much. The third, it was dark. He opened his eyes, looking around and could see the chair he was tied to. His wrists were bound too tightly to the chair and he could feel a numbness in his fingers. He wasn’t gagged, that was a small mercy, and he could move his head around. It looked like he was tied up in some basement. For what reason, he had no idea. How long had he been here?

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was the night that it really hit Robert hard. It had only been twenty four hours since Aaron had left, but last night he’d been in too much shock to really let it hit him. But now, going to bed alone, looking at Aaron’s pillow which Robert had held all night, the reality of being alone just completely overtook him. Instinctively he knew he wouldn’t be working tomorrow.

Even on limited sleep, he managed to leave the house the next day. Nicola had clearly posted his car keys through the letter box, and Robert had a look at his car. And the empty space Aaron’s should be occupying. Robert's car actually needed a service. Maybe that’s what he’d do instead of going to work. Probably get a lecture from Cain, but in his current mood, he’d find that cathartic more than anything else. Most likely to say all the things Robert was feeling, _this is your fault. How could you hurt our Aaron like this? What the hell’s wrong with you?_ Yes, taking his car in for a service seemed like a good option. And surely he could manage to make it from his house to the garage without too much difficulty or energy.

“Hi!” Robert looked up from where he was contemplating his car to see Rebecca, looking way too chirpy for this time in the morning. What was she even doing up? Robert knew he was awake because he struggled to sleep without Aaron there. No excuse for her. The cafe wasn't even open yet it was that early.

“What do you want?” Robert asked darkly.

“That’s a nice way to say hello,” she said.

“Aaron left me,” Robert said bluntly. “I’m not in a nice hello kind of a mood.”

“Oh,” Rebecca said, face falling. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Robert asked.

“I want you to be happy,” Rebecca said. “You don’t really look happy right now. Look like you could do with a shower to be honest.” Robert did let out a very small smile at that. He could do with a shower, but actually functioning felt too difficult right now.

“I could take you out for lunch,” Rebecca suggested.

“No offence, but distracting myself with my biggest mistake while I have no idea where my husband is doesn’t sound like a great idea,” Robert said sharply.

“Well,” Rebecca said coldly. “Your biggest mistake is having a gender scan at 2 today. Thought you might like to come, clearly I was wrong.” She walked away, and Robert called her back.

“Wait,” Robert said quietly. “Yeah. I might not be sparkling company, but… it’s my mess too.”

“Okay,” Rebecca said, mellowing a little. “Though I don’t like the word mess.”

“Was this the way you were planning to be a mother?” Robert asked dully. Rebecca had to admit he had a point.

“Do you want me to drive?” Rebecca asked. “You seem distracted.”

“Fine,” Robert agreed. “Pick me up whenever, I’m not working today.”

“It’ll be all right, Rob,” she said. 

“Will it?”

* * *

 

Aaron had been untied from the chair, though he was still trapped in this dark grotty room. He’d been let out twice now to use the bathroom for five minutes at a time, which was just as grim as the basement he was in. He’d also had one tray of food delivered, which wasn’t nearly enough. He kept seeing two men who were both clearly to keep him under control, and just as clearly, were being paid to do it. They didn’t speak to him, and even though Aaron knew he could handle himself, he didn’t really trust himself to take out both of them. Especially as he had no idea where he was and no clue how to get himself out of this situation, he didn’t have his phone on him. He also didn’t have his wedding ring, the bare patch of skin almost accusing him. He needed his ring, he needed it to feel attached, connected to Robert. He hated the loss of it.

To him, that suggested he’d been mugged, but he couldn’t remember. Also, random muggers were highly unlikely to keep him alive and restrained somewhere like this. By their nature, muggers were more of a smash and grab kind of criminal. Which didn’t explain why he didn’t have his ring and why he was here. He tried to remember the last thing before waking up here with a banging head.

He’d woken up in bed with Robert, a normal morning. He remembered that, and Robert getting dressed for his early meetings, looking rather good in his suit Aaron had to admit. He’d kissed him goodbye, and Aaron curled over going back to sleep. He didn’t have to be at work for another hour. And then… he woke up here. He had no memory of leaving the house at all, no memory of anyone fighting him to kidnap him. Because lets face it, that must be what had happened. God knows why, he didn’t have money. Or not that kind of money, it’s all tied up in the house. He’s got enough cash to live comfortably, but not for the bother of actually kidnapping him. Come on, why would someone go to the trouble?

Aaron was still thinking about this when the door opened and he squinted at the bright light for a moment, before the stranger came into focus. Blonde… of course. This was just his luck, just when his life was going… not even well, but kind of okay, and this happened.

“What have I ever done to you?” Aaron said with a sigh.

“Hey, you never know,” Rebecca said. “We must have something in common.”

“What, beyond our unfortunate taste in men?” Aaron said. “I doubt it.” Rebecca smiled, but not a happy smile, more predatory. And even though she had perfected that innocent beautiful victim act to a T, Aaron knew he was in serious trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron had started to wonder if Rebecca had been drugging the limited food he had. Because he really didn’t feel like he had the strength to fight her, and she was a slight woman, he should be able to escape. And yet Rebecca didn’t look worried that that was a possibility. She looked far too over confident.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked. “Robert will come looking for me.”

“I doubt that,” Rebecca said. “It’s… convincing. He thinks you left him.”

“What?” Aaron spluttered. “Why?”

“Well, why wouldn’t you?” Rebecca said. “Anyone with an ounce of self respect would have left him when you realised he obviously preferred me.”

“That’s what you’re calling it?” Aaron said, more amused than he should be. “He had to be blind drunk, desperate, drowning under two businesses, a house renovation, an errant teenager and a husband who’d told him to get lost before he even looked at you.” Rebecca scowled. “That’s your great romance is it?”

“He doesn’t want you,” Rebecca said. “You’re broken, you’re flawed, you’re violent. He can’t want you.”

“If you believed that, I wouldn’t be here. You’d just let him dump me,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “You’re a mistake for him, nothing else.”

“None of that changes that I can give him something no one else can,” Rebecca said, rubbing her stomach confidently.

It was strange, Aaron had been threatened by her for months, and fearing that Robert would always prefer this baby to him for weeks and weeks now. But now he was here, confronted by his worst nightmare, it didn’t frighten him. Somehow he’d got the clarity that Robert wasn’t going to leave him for her. Because why would he? What they shared together, it was real and genuine and honest and messed up. Rebecca was building up a huge romance in her head that did not exist. And if even Aaron, paranoid as he could sometimes be about his husband could see it, then it had to be there.

“Lack of a condom doesn’t make him the love of your life,” Aaron countered. She flinched like he’d hit her.

“Why couldn’t you just leave him?” Rebecca spat.

“Because what we have… he couldn’t lie to me. No one made him tell me the truth, but he did anyway,” Aaron said. “It’s real. Whether you can accept that Robert’s bi or not, it’s real.” She spluttered, looking like she wanted to interrupt, but Aaron wasn’t finished. “He expected me to leave him, didn’t even fight it. But I stayed because he was honest and I love him. And yes, it’s difficult, impossible sometimes, but… he wasn’t the only one who messed up. I punched someone, I did drugs, I pushed him away, refused to talk to him. And he slept with you, and while I hate that he touched you, I can’t deny I knew what he was like when I got with him.” Rebecca looked like she had nothing to say, and the silence dragged on until Aaron continued. 

“I’m working on getting past it, whether you like it or not. And you better let me go, because in a year I’m going to be stepfather to that kid you’re carrying. I’m not going anywhere, Rob is it for me. And if that screws with your white picket fence ideal, that’s too bad.”

Rebecca smiled but it looked anything but happy. “While you’re clinging to your fake marriage, I need to go. I’m finding out whether I’m carrying Robert’s son or daughter today.” Even though Aaron was working on being okay with it, that still hurt. Even though he no longer believed Robert would go for her, it bloody hurt. Rebecca stood and left, locking the door behind her, and Aaron slipped into a doze. Not much else to do except sit and worry.

* * *

Robert felt bone tired and he really couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten properly. Food didn’t feel important right now. He nodded at Rebecca’s car and got into the passenger seat. They were quiet until they’d left the winding roads of the village.

“Hey, slow down, will you?”

“I’m under the speed limit,” Rebecca said.

“Yes, but this isn’t far from the pile up on the road last year,” Robert pointed out. “You know, the one I ended up in a sinking car running out of air?” Rebecca willingly took her foot off the accelerator and Robert let out a breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t think,” she said quietly.

“Just… keep looking at the road.”

“Right,” she said. It wasn’t until she’d turned off onto a different road that she changed the subject onto the baby. “I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Robert said.

“This is where they tell you if something’s wrong,” Rebecca pointed out. “I want everything to be okay. I want… I don’t know, what if there’s a problem?”

“If there’s a problem, we’ll deal with it,” Robert said surely. “Pointless to worry about it now. Wait until the doctors can see something wrong. Worry won’t change it.”

“No, but… I’ve made a mess of my life so far,” she said. “I want this one thing to be good.”

“It will be.”

“When did you turn positive?” she asked.

“We’re stuck here, aren’t we?” Robert said. “And while me and you is never going to happen, I won’t abandon my child. I’ve been that kid who didn’t really have anyone, I can’t inflict that on my baby. I won’t.” He was too distracted by the hole Aaron had left to notice the tightening of Rebecca’s jaw at “never going to happen.” But it was there.

* * *

The wait seemed to go on and on in the hospital, and Robert started to feel on edge. The first real feeling that took over from some of the despair he’d been suffering with lately. The waiting room wasn’t as he’d feared, filled with happy couples. It was all mismatched families, with the odd “happy couple” in the mix. A few single mothers. A few expectant mothers with their own parents with them. A gay couple who were fussing over a pregnant woman so much so that they had the entire attention of the waiting room and most of the passing nurses and medical staff. Robert felt hollow at that because this, right here, this was not how he was meant to create a family, it was meant to happen with his husband by his side. Not like this.

“Rebecca White?”

 _Finally,_ Robert thought fervently. He wasn’t going to be a complete arse about this, but getting out of the waiting room would be good. He stayed quiet while the doctor set up the ultrasound, and Rebecca looked pale. She actually did look nervous, maybe he hadn’t given her enough credit for how she was feeling.

“Right, this’ll be cold,” the doctor said, putting the gel on Rebecca’s now obviously round stomach. She reached for Robert and he gave her his hand, letting her hold it. Robert watched the screen as the doctor adjusted the image, “Okay, heartbeat sounds strong,” she said, pleased as the regular thumping filled the room. Rebecca beamed at it, and Robert wanted to feel something. Anything to make all of it worth it. “Are you interested in knowing the gender?”

“I am,” Rebecca said instantly, then looked to Robert.

“I don’t really get a say do I?” he said. Rebecca's face showed that for some reason that wasn’t the right answer, but she nodded at the doctor anyway.

“It’s a boy.” Rebecca beamed the kind of smile that made her look five years younger, the way she looked when they first met. Just a touch of the attraction there in the first place. But he was having a son. That fact was a sobering one. He was going to be a father to a boy, and he couldn’t help the feeling of… It was hard to describe. He wanted to protect this child, give it a better parent than his own father had been. None of this was the baby on the screens fault. No one can help their parentage after all. It felt forced and hard work, but Robert smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca parked outside the Mill, some of the tension she’d been carrying before the appointment having gone.

“See?” Robert said. “Everythings okay.” While he hated this situation passionately, and himself for driving Aaron away, he wouldn’t wish ill on his unborn child. Not even if it would have made life more convenient for him most of the time.

“Are you happy about that?” Rebecca asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Robert said. “I’m not going to wish death or illness on you or the baby.”

“That’s not a resounding support, but I’ll take it,” she said with a smile. “Thanks for coming.”

“This isn’t just your mess,” Robert said.

“Want a drink to celebrate?” Rebecca asked.

“Not particularly,” Robert said. “I don’t want to go to the pub and see Aaron’s family, and I will _never_ invite you into the Mill again unless Aaron is home and tells me that I can.”

“What, you need permission?” Rebecca asked with half a laugh.

“After the last time I was alone in that house with you? Yeah, permission would be good. I’m glad the baby’s okay.” Rebecca didn’t look happy, but she also didn’t look like she wanted to argue or cause another fight. Leaving Robert to face an empty house, which wasn’t getting any easier.

* * *

The next day at about three in the afternoon, Robert saw Rebecca again. He was in the back garden of the Mill, enjoying the sunshine and the hot weather while mentally debating if he could face work tomorrow. For the first time in days, Aaron wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. Not that he was getting over it, not even close. It would probably take him the rest of his life to get over Aaron, but right now the sunshine was good and his mind was empty.

Until Rebecca poked her head around the house, seeing Robert in the garden. Robert didn’t think about how strange it was that she had to go around the house to find him outside, didn’t think that it was odd that she hadn’t called, just sighed when he was confronted with the biggest reminder of his worst mistake. Would that change once the baby was born? God he hoped so. He couldn't live like this forever.

“Hi,” Rebecca called brightly. “Wondered if you wanted some company?”

“What the hell,” Robert said, nodding at the garden chair opposite him. Rebecca grabbed for the glass on the table, but Robert pulled it away from her.

“Vodka,” Robert said in explanation. 

“Ah,” she said. “I’ll save it for Christmas then.”

Christmas, Robert thought hollowly. Single, new baby and no Aaron. Sounded like a perfect holiday already. But at least with Rebecca here he wasn’t alone. Alone, vulnerable, and Robert were a bad combination, usually leading to terrible decisions. See Rebecca’s pregnancy.

Robert couldn’t remember what they were talking about. Probably not much of anything, when Rebecca kissed him. He wasn’t quick enough to stop it completely, he hadn’t read the signs beforehand, but as soon as her lips touched him, he backed away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I could be here for you,” Rebecca said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. “Aaron’s gone, I’m still here. I’m carrying your baby, we could make this work if we wanted to. It will work, Rob.”

“I don’t want anything to work,” Robert said. “I want my husband home with me, and in ten years I’d quite like my son to say something other than “my dad’s a waste of space.” But me and you? Never going to happen.”

“It did,” she said pointedly, a hand curved around her stomach.

“And I will always regret it,” Robert said. “It drove away the one person I truly love, and no matter how we get on in the future for our little boy, I will never be grateful for losing Aaron because of it. We will get along for him,” Robert said, putting his hand to her stomach. “Not for me and you. We don’t have a picture perfect rosy future here.” Rebecca looked like she’d been slapped.

“What’s that man got over you?!” she snapped. Robert looked at her in surprise, not knowing where that came from and she sighed. “Just… forget it, hormones.”

“Rebecca…” Robert said softly as she got up to leave. “You must know that me and you… could never work.” She ignored this and left.

* * *

Aaron was losing track of time. At a guess he’d been locked up here for four days, he certainly needed a shower, but he couldn’t see any way out of this any time soon. He needed to persuade Rebecca to let him go, that was the only way. Maybe he should start playing up to the fact that if he were able to return to his life he’d leave Robert. Clearly that was what she wanted, and if he convinced her that he was no threat, maybe… God, he didn’t know. This woman was completely delusional.

The door unlocked, Aaron could hear the keys before he squinted at the light, Rebecca coming in. She did not look happy and Aaron tried to sit up, to get some energy together. But sitting in a rotting basement wasn’t exactly conducive to that.

“What’s so special about you?” Rebecca asked looking down at him.

“Nothing,” Aaron said tiredly. “Nothing’s special about me.”

“Why won’t he let you go?!” Rebecca shouted. “You were locked up in prison for weeks and still half an hour with you in a room with forty other men was enough to keep him going. Why? What‘s so magical about you that you’ve turned the great Robert Sugden faithful?!”

Aaron snorted with laughter. “Hardly faithful,” Aaron said. “Looked at yourself in a mirror lately?” Rebecca flinched, though surely this was what she wanted. Carrying Robert’s child, and… something didn’t add up here. “Tell me about it," Aaron said.

“About what?” Rebecca asked.

“Tell me every detail about the night you slept with my husband,” Aaron said.

“You’re not really married,” Rebecca countered.

“Tell me about it,” Aaron insisted. “I want to know everything.”

“Why?” she asked. “Want to picture us naked together having sex?”

“No, I don’t,” Aaron said with more strength than he knew he had. Because those images had been haunting him for months now. “But I think you like picturing it. I think it gets you off, thinking about him naked with you.”

“Aaron…”

But he’d started and it was like something inside him couldn’t stop. He had to wind her up, get her to crack. “Tell me the noise he made when he pushed inside you,” Aaron said, eyes glowing. “Tell me exactly how his fingers felt when he gripped you too hard, trying to hold on.” She looked uncomfortable now, and Aaron knew his inkling was right. “How his fingernails bruised you. Describe the whimper he makes when you take him in your mouth.”

“Stop it!!” Rebecca screamed.

“You can’t, can you?” Aaron said suddenly. “You can’t tell me all the explicit details, because it didn’t happen.” Aaron shook his head. “Which means that’s not his baby.” Rebecca didn’t say a word, just turned on her heel and walked out. But Aaron suddenly felt interested. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert jerked himself awake from the sofa when the door opened. Even though he knew it wouldn’t be, he couldn’t help but hope it was Aaron. So when he saw the blonde ponytail and a suitcase he was only slightly disappointed.

“What’re you doing here?” Robert asked, trying to blink himself awake. “I said I’d pick you up from the airport.”

“You need to answer your phone for that,” Liv said sharply. “Now, are you or my good for nothing brother going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Oh,” Robert said heavily. “Aaron left me.”

“No,” Liv said, screwing her face up. She spoke like she simply couldn’t believe it.

“I wish you were right,” Robert said. “I thought he’d have told you.”

“He’s not answered his phone this week,” Liv said. “I think somethings wrong.”

“He took off his wedding ring and left me because I got Rebecca pregnant and he couldn’t cope,” Robert said, ready for the hatred he expected from her. Liv collapsed onto the sofa, shaking her head.

“Right, start from the beginning.”

* * *

 

Once Robert had told her the general gist of it, Liv was furious. “You’re such an idiot!” she shouted. “You went off with her?! How could you?”

“Because I was drunk and stupid and your brother who I love so much kept pushing me away,” Robert said. He didn’t need Liv to understand, he just needed to try and make her not hate him completely and want to kill him.

“Oh, so you’re blaming this on Aaron?!” Liv spat. “I’m sure he was there taking your jeans off for that cow.”

“No, I’m not blaming Aaron,” Robert said quickly. “I’d never blame him, this was my fuck up.” Probably shouldn’t be swearing in front of Liv, but he was too tired to care. “I will always regret this, Liv.”

“When did he leave?”

“About a week ago.”

“Well… he must have known Rebecca was pregnant before this week,” Liv said.

“Yeah, I told him a couple of months ago.”

“And… he suddenly decides now he can’t cope with it?” Liv said.

“Liv…” Robert sighed again. “Things weren’t great between us and he just… couldn’t cope with it. I don’t blame him for it, it‘s a lot.”

“Right…” Liv said. “So one of your explosive arguments? You didn’t break anything of mine did you?”

“We didn’t argue. He wrote a note and left.”

“That doesn’t sound like Aaron,” Liv said. “He fights for what’s important to him, you know he does.”

“Maybe I’m not important enough,” Robert said lowly.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” Liv said. “Let me see the note.”

* * *

 

“Aaron did not write this,” Liv said.

“Look, I love you for trying to make me feel better, but…”

“Robert, he hates pet names,” Liv said. “And when he’s breaking up with you, he calls himself “A”? No, Aaron wouldn’t do that.”

“Liv, he did.”

“I remember the quite frankly _sickening_ conversation when you tried calling him baby.” Liv scowled with distaste and in spite of himself Robert couldn’t help but smile. They’d argued, but it was a good memory for him. “This isn’t Aaron’s handwriting.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it isn’t,” Liv continued.

“He scrawls,” Robert said. “Can barely read it most of the time.”

“But…”

“Liv, why are you arguing with me?” Robert said. “I broke your brothers heart, you should hate me.”

“Oh, I do hate you,” she said, smiling at him though it looked more like she was grimacing through gritted teeth. “The fact you thought sleeping with her was worth more than Aaron when you know that’s not true…”

“I know,” Robert said. “Anything you say to me, I will have said a thousand times to myself. I know I don’t deserve him.”

“Aaron didn’t write that.”

“Liv…”

“All right, even if he did, where is he?” Liv snapped. “Why isn’t he answering my calls? I get it if he’s ignoring you, but he’s not spoken to me in days. Aaron wouldn’t do that, not when something could be wrong, not when I might need him.” Robert had to admit that she might have a point. “He wouldn’t take off his wedding ring, and he wouldn’t leave you without a blazing row first.”

“Liv!” Robert snapped, losing his patience now.

“Why wouldn’t he answer my calls?” Liv pushed. “Go on, check and make sure he’s okay.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Liv said. “Aren’t you the one with all the scheming ideas?”

“And to think I missed you,” Robert said sarcastically.

“Why don’t you check his bank account?” Liv suggested after a moments silence. “If he really is just avoiding us all, he’ll have to have spent some money somewhere along the line. Even for a six pack.”

“I can’t do that,” Robert said.

“Why? Don’t have his details?”

“Actually I do,” Robert admitted. He did know Aaron’s passwords, not that he’d ever use them.

“Then check!”

“Will it shut you up?”

“It might,” she said. Robert got his phone out and started typing in Aaron’s details to mobile banking. He didn’t actually think it would do anything, but when he saw that nothing in Aaron’s accounts had been touched in more than a week… that was concerning.

“Has Chas heard from him?” Robert asked quietly, weighing up options.

“No!” Liv snapped. “And now he gets it.”

“So we’re saying… he’s actually gone missing?” Robert said, looking at the black and white figures in front of him. Aaron would be spending money on his card, wherever it was that he needed space away from Robert.

“I’m worried,” Liv said, the usual smirk missing from her face. “I’m really worried about him Rob.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't plot heavy and doesn't really move the story onwards much, but Liv was just too fun to write. I miss her so much! Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this too!

“What are you doing?” Liv snapped in complete disbelief as Robert sat at the kitchen table.

“Reading the paper.”

“Why?!”

“Because I don’t know what to do here Liv!” Robert shouted. “I’m buying myself some time while I think about what the hell do I do?! What options do I have? Call the police and report him as a missing person?”

“It’d be a start,” Liv grumbled.

“And when they say I’m just a sore loser at being dumped and they can’t do anything?” Robert said. “What then?”

“I don’t know,” Liv said. “Can’t they use a tracker thingy to look for the number plate on his car? Isn't that what they do? That’d be a start.” Robert privately admitted she had a point, one he hadn’t thought of, because if Aaron had been… well, missing, where was his car? Had it been stolen and that’s why Aaron had been out of contact? A stolen car could be reported though. Maybe he should call the police.

“While you’re thinking it through…” Robert’s neck twisted back with a shock as she landed a slap on his face he hadn't been expecting. “What the hell were you thinking?! Sleeping with that desperate cow?!”

“I _wasn’t_ thinking,” Robert said. “Want to get another shot in?”

“What?” Liv scowled.

“I deserve it.”

“God, you really are pathetic without him, I need my brother home,” Liv said all in one breath. Before either of them could argue any further about the situation, there was a knock on the door, which Liv answered. Robert internally sighed, because this blonde was much less welcome than the fifteen year old one.

“What’re you doing here?” Liv said with a scowl she’d 100% stolen off of her brother.

“Oh. Liv. Didn’t think you’d be here,” Rebecca said, a fake smile on her face.

“Why, wanted another crack at him did you?” Liv said rolling her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint but I've stolen the whisky."

“Liv, it’s not… things are…” Rebecca slid her eyes past him to Robert, but Robert had no intention of helping her out here. Robert didn’t want her here. He was prepared to take responsibility and help with the baby. But he wasn’t about to take any more than precisely half the blame for this. She had a part to play too.

“I want to know something,” Liv said, arm across the door so Rebecca couldn’t come in without forcing it. Which of course she could do, more than strong enough but Liv had a feeling she wouldn't push it. “Which is better, condoms or the pill?”

“Liv…” Robert said tiredly.

“No, I really want to know,” she pushed. “Considering you clearly don't understand how neither work.”

“It wasn’t just me,” Rebecca said. “It does take two.”

“And I haven’t even got started on him yet,” Liv said nodding to the kitchen.

“Look, I’m pregnant.”

“So, I’m meant to just forget you slept with someone’s husband?”

“They were broken up…” Rebecca started.

“Which even if it was true, sleeping with a married man a couple of hours after his marriage ended is a cheap move,” Liv said.

“He lied.”

“Robert is a liar,” Liv said. “I know that, how don’t you?” Liv scowled. “What did you want?”

“Excuse me?”

“You knocked," Liv said obviously. "Not like we'd seek you out is it?"

“I wondered if Rob wanted a drink.”

“No thanks,” Liv said bluntly.

“Olivia,” Robert grumbled from the distance, not strong enough right now to interrupt her in her stride.

“I was asking him,” Rebecca said, a little more ice in her tone.

“And the answer’s no, because his jeans staying zipped only seems to happen when he’s far away from alcohol and you.” Robert felt like he deserved that one and couldn’t counter it.

“Call me if you want to talk without this,” Rebecca said to Robert, waving at Liv. She turned and closed the door.

“Why’re you on my side?” Robert asked, almost in disbelief.

“I’m not, I’m on Aaron’s side,” Liv said. “And Aaron loves you, you pathetic easy idiot. She fucked with my family for no good reason. Apart from what? Being lonely and horny? Not good enough in my book.”

“Liv,” he warned to her swearing, though it was half hearted at best.

“Look, I cannot bear what you did with her,” Liv said. “I really can’t, it makes my skin crawl when I think about it. But… this house and the people in it… they’re the only family I’ve got. Really. And family screws up, right? I mean… you and Aaron don’t turn away from me when I mess up, right?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I er… God, I expected you to storm out and hate me and leave and…”

“Where would I go right now?” Liv said with a shrug. “To Aaron, who’s God knows where?”

“You could go home to your mother,” Robert said.

“She’s not home,” Liv said. “Not any more. Besides, I technically own this house so if you sleep with anyone else again I can always kick you out.” Robert smiled, a quiet honest smile as he pulled her into a hug. “You’re a total idiot, she wasn’t worth Aaron.”

“I know.” Robert let her go and picked up his phone.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m calling the police,” Robert said. “Even if they say I’m an idiot, I can take that. Just in case.” 

He dialled through while Liv watched. “Yes, I’d like to report a missing person.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like disappointing people and leaving stories half finished, so I am attempting to tie this one up. Warning for self harm mentions here.

Aaron knew he was being fed less than before. His stomach seemed permanently hungry and aching these days and he had absolutely nothing to distract his attention. How long had he been here? A week? It had certainly been a day or two since Rebecca had come to check on him. Though he kept falling in and out of a doze it’s hard to be sure. Whatever basement he’s trapped in has no windows so it’s difficult to keep any kind of grasp on time. All he knew was that one of the body guards kept giving him food and letting him use the bathroom. One thing Aaron desperately wanted (besides being free) was a shower. He was grubby and had been in the same clothes for far too long.

One thing being locked in here did do for him, it gave him time to think. No distractions, nothing to stop his mind from wandering, and one thing he did think about a lot was Robert. About the mess they were in. While Aaron privately thought the baby wasn’t Robert’s, he couldn’t prove it. And he wouldn’t be able to prove it until this baby was born either. But even if it was… even if this child was Robert’s… Aaron didn’t care. Every conversation he’d had with Rebecca just proved that she really didn’t know Robert. She was more obsessed with him than in love with him, she didn’t know the real man. And once Aaron had realised that, coping with a pregnancy, coping with a baby… it didn’t seem so hard. Because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved Robert and Robert loved him. There wasn’t any contest between him and Rebecca, the way Robert felt about those two people was completely different. And the major problem that now he was alone to think about it, he could admit to himself that the big problem was that Aaron always felt Robert would go to her whenever she was an option. A thing Robert surely hadn’t helped, but… they were here now. Moaning about how bitterly unfair it was wasn’t going to help.

Aaron looked up and saw two men come in and sighed, not putting up a fight as they tied his wrists and ankles together, making sure he couldn’t go anywhere and Aaron closed his eyes. He didn’t like this, he hated being touched by anyone without his permission. Even when braced for it, it had too many bad memories for him.

Within a couple of minutes, Rebecca came into the room and closed the door. “You don’t have to tie me up, I wouldn’t hit a pregnant woman.”

“Don’t want you trying to escape though, do I?” she said, sitting down on the floor. “Went over to your place today.”

“And you don’t seem smug so I’m assuming Robert didn’t tear your knickers off,” Aaron snapped. He’d be in a mood even if he wasn’t restrained.

“Matter of time,” she said easily.

“How desperate are you?” Aaron asked with a scowl. “Honestly, why don’t you find a guy who actually does want you. I mean, you’re attractive, rich... crazy and obsessive obviously, but…”

“You’re not in any position to be making fun of me,” Rebecca said darkly. “Not unless you want company.”

“Company sounds good,” Aaron said levelly. “Me and Robert trapped in a dark room for hours on end sounds like a very entertaining way to pass the time. Though if you keep me tied up, we’ll have to start being creative but it’s not like we’ve not done it before. Robert’s really talented with his mouth and…”

“Shut up!” she hissed and Aaron laughed at her. Probably not the sensible thing to do, to wind her up but he didn’t care. “Anyway, I meant your sister.”

“What?” Aaron asked, going cold.

“Mm, Liv answered the door when I “popped round” this afternoon. She’s another one getting in the way.”

Aaron wondered if she was completely losing it now. There was a difference between loving someone who didn’t want you, and… this.

“Liv’s not doing anything wrong,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “How is she?”

“Defending Rob,” Rebecca said, before shrugging. “God knows why.”

 ** _Good_** , the voice in Aaron’s head said. The last thing he wanted or needed right now was those two turning on each other. And even if Robert thought Aaron had left him, Liv knew one thing for certain. Aaron would never leave her and stop calling her. So one of them at least would know something’s wrong. Though this particular something probably wouldn’t have occurred to them.

“I’m curious,” Rebecca said. “I mean, I’ve been trying for months and I’m not getting very far. So… what’s the attraction between you and Rob? What is it about you that makes him keep coming back for more.”

“You seriously want details about our sex life?” Aaron asked. “Why would that help you?”

“I don’t…” she said, back tracking. “I just… can’t get him to notice me and I want to know how a scowling idiot like you managed it.”

“Maybe because I’ve got more to me than fluttering eyelashes and oversized hats,” Aaron said.

“I heard you cut yourself,” Rebecca said. “I heard you’re in pieces. Does Robert like that? Surely not, he goes for more… perfection.”

“Like you?” Aaron asked, determined not to let her get to him.

“I want to see.” Rebecca moved and Aaron froze, seeing the knife. She moved towards him and Aaron stayed perfectly still as she cut the T shirt he was wearing off, leaving his chest bare. The scars of past hells he’d been through now on display. Rebecca traced a manicured finger over the lines and Aaron fought not to pull at his wrists, knowing it wouldn’t do any good and was just a waste of energy.

“Could add a few more to the collection,” Rebecca said, like thinking out loud. Aaron tried not to panic.

* * *

 

It took an hour before the police called Robert back. They’d found Aaron’s car abandoned and they wanted Robert to have a look at it, see if anything seemed odd. Aaron was officially a missing person, under suspicious circumstances. Robert hated himself and he wondered how much stupid time he’d wasted from having believed a note which Aaron may or may not have written. This could all have been avoided and certainly reported so much sooner. Why had he been so stupid?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reminded that I'd left this one for a while. Here's an update for those still reading, and thank you for being patient.

Robert couldn’t sleep that night. He’d checked Aaron’s car under police instruction. He’d had to wear gloves, stupid plastic gloves while he checked if anything was missing or shouldn’t have been there. Aaron’s wallet and phone was in the glove compartment. As well as the house keys and Robert knew under no circumstances would Aaron have left all that there. Not under his own steam. Something bad had happened to him. He could be dead in a ditch right now, rotting away and Robert had been so pigheaded he’d just let Aaron go. For days on end now. Why? Was it any wonder he couldn’t sleep?

* * *

The food had stopped coming. Aaron knew that because the hunger was starting to gnaw on him, the empty hole in his stomach becoming all he could think about. Maybe this woman actually would kill him. Maybe that was the end goal after all. Just get rid of him. And starving to death? It wasn’t even like she’d have to make the effort to do it. He was getting tired and all he could do was rest his head against the wall and close his eyes.

* * *

It was barely after dawn and Robert had had enough now. He’d been tossing and turning in bed for hours and he couldn’t do it any more. He dressed in whatever clothes were nearest, grabbed his car keys and went to drive. It might be pointless but driving around looking for something was more proactive than just sitting staring at his phone and hoping the police had found news.

He drove around aimlessly and found himself at the scrap yard, for God knows what reason. It was far too early for anyone to be up and actually at work, but alone worked for Robert. So he unlocked the door and went inside, going to Aaron’s desk. He didn’t know what he was looking for, until he started riffling through Aaron’s paperwork. Then he realised what he was after. He was checking Aaron’s handwriting. He’d taken a picture of Aaron’s goodbye note on his phone, the original now being examined by police, and he was checking. Which if he’d been any kind of decent husband he’d have done this a week ago.

The problem was, it was hard to tell. Aaron’s handwriting was a scrawl, and it did tend to get messier the more tired he was. So there wasn’t a “standard” Aaron’s handwriting he was used to. Which seemed to annoy the police when he’d asked. It was close, he knew that. Going through his files, it was still hard to tell. Until he reached a red file at the bottom of the cabinet. It was full of scrap paper, photocopied paper. Aaron’s handwriting being stolen, words rearranged and after many photo copies, forming a paragraph. It was messy and not at all convincing, but it certainly looked like draft copies for forging Aaron’s script. Robert felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck. Oh, God no. He’d not even left Robert under his own free will. It had all been fake, it had all been manufactured. He put the sheets of paper back in the folder and called the police with the case number he’d been given. 

Once he’d done that, being assured someone was on their way, he called Adam. “It’s too early…” he mumbled.

“Hi,” Robert said briefly, ignoring that. “Who’s been at the scrap yard in the last… month?” he settled on.

“What? You’re calling at six in the morning for that?” It was nearly seven, but Robert didn’t care.

“Humour me.”

“God, I don’t know,” Adam said tiredly. “You, me, Aaron,” he said on a sigh. “Nicola. Jimmy. Um… a few customers dropping their cars off.” 

“Any regulars?”

“No, not really,” Adam said. “No one notable. Oh, I think Paddy came around one afternoon a while back to chat to Aaron. Vic’s been there.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t worry, she didn’t take me back,” Adam said. “Er… Rebecca came round a couple of times.”

“Why?” Robert asked.

“She said she was looking for you,” Adam said. Then stifled a yawn.

“Did you ever… leave her in the cabin alone?” Robert asked, suspicion prickling up his spine.

“I don’t know Rob,” Adam said. “Why are you going on about this so early?”

“I need to know,” Robert said. “They think Aaron’s missing. They don’t think he walked out on me.”

“Is this you clinging onto the last…”

“They found his car, with his wallet and phone in it,” Robert said. “He might have left me, but without his phone? No cash? That I’m not believing.”

“Is it serious?” Adam asked after a pause.

“Yeah, they think it is,” Robert said coldly. “So tell me, was Rebecca left in the portacabin on her own.”

“What’s she going to have done?” Adam said. “Hid Aaron under one of her hats?”

“Adam!” Robert snapped. “This is serious. He could be lying unclaimed in a morgue somewhere! He'll have no ID on him after all! I need to retrace his steps and worked out what went wrong. So, talk to me!”

“Rebecca, she’s… er… yeah, she probably has been.”

Robert was an intuitive person. Something was going on that he didn’t know about, and he needed to know everything. This was no longer personal, this was about making sure Aaron was okay. “What’s going on?” Adam paused. “You tell me what’s going on or I’m pulling my ten grand from the business. And I’ve just looked at the accounts, you’ll go under.”

“You wouldn’t do that to Aaron.”

“Try me,” Robert said firmly.

“Look, okay, she er… Vic can’t find out.”

“Adam…” Robert almost growled.

“Yes, Rebecca has been in the cabin alone. Because… I’ve kind of been seeing her.”

“What?!”

“Relax, we’re both single, there’s nothing wrong with it,” Adam said. “She’s not all bad.”

“You are aware she’s pregnant,” Robert stated bluntly.

“Yes, I know,” Adam said. “It’s fine, we’re not hurting anyone, just let it be.”

“I have to go,” Robert said, hanging up and thinking hard. If Rebecca and Adam were having a relationship, that raised a huge red flag. He couldn’t believe what he was beginning to think, but she was a White. She had to at least have a slight devious streak in her. Maybe… no. That was stupid, insane. 

Robert made a snap decision, he grabbed his keys, left the door open and the red folder on the desk if the police showed up at some point. Then he drove to Home Farm, doing some fast thinking on the way there.

* * *

He knew Home Farm well. He knew the entire landscape of the village better than almost anyone, a farmers son. So he knew that if he parked at the top of the hill, he could see down to the front of the building, where the cars were parked. Robert parked his own car and watched. There was only one out the front, Rebecca’s car. So presumably she’s alone, maybe that would be better to confront her. After all, she might have nothing to do with this, she might actually be having an affair with Adam because she wanted to. Robert kept watching and just when he’d decided to drive down to the house and talk to her, she came out. She unlocked her car, put a bag of something in the backseat, and got into the drivers seat. Robert hurriedly started the engine. He didn’t want to lose her, he was going to follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence here, not too graphic imo. Thank you for continuing to read this, nearing the end now....

Robert distantly recognised the back roads they were going down. He kept a “safe” distance behind Rebecca, knowing she’d recognise the car, it hardly blended in to the background after all. He recognised the cottage she parked by, the middle of the nowhere. Robert didn’t actually think this building was still standing. It had been abandoned for nearly twenty years, as kids they’d played around in it, knowing it was empty. Robert had heard that during a storm last year it had fallen down. But no, it was still there. The wall on the left hand side looked a little moth eaten, a few of the stones having fallen down. But it was still standing there.

“What’re you up to Bex?” Robert said to himself, tapping the steering wheel. He watched as she got out of the car and headed to the house. Which she clearly had keys for. Robert waited until she was inside, then got out of the car, walking down to the house himself. She’d most likely hear the engine otherwise. He had a nose through the windows of her car, though what he was expecting to find God knows. It just looked like a normal car, nothing untoward, nothing saying anything interesting.

It was this realisation that he was looking for a sign, evidence, that he knew he thought Rebecca was involved in Aaron’s disappearance. Otherwise he wouldn’t be feeling this sense of dread, this anxious terrifying feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. At that knowledge, he opened the bonnet of Rebecca’s car. He might be ten years out of practise, but he still knew enough about how to disable a car. Rebecca was not about to make a quick get away. He moved into the doorway of the cottage and opened the door.

* * *

 

Aaron woke up to the click of heels on the floor. It took longer to wake up at the moment, added to the fact that he didn’t actually want to be conscious these days. Nothing good could come from those heels. If he ever got out of this and Liv became a teenager trying to impress boys, she’d be forbidden from wearing heels on a hard floor.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked. “More reminiscing about how fantastic Robert is in bed?”

“No.

“No?” Aaron questioned, pushing her further. He couldn’t help it, like something inside him was just trying to push her that bit too far. “Because I’ve got some stories about how capable he is with his tongue, sure you’d like to hear them. How he makes me moan with his fingers inside me. Every single time.”

“Have you got a death wish?”

“You’re going to kill me anyway, so why can’t I relive some of the more colourful moments?”

“Look, he isn’t gay,” Rebecca said dismissively.

“Enjoys sex with me enough, though,” Aaron said quickly. “You know what he said when he told me about you and him? It was empty. Meaningless.”

“Robert doesn’t do meaningful sex.”

“I’ve had both from him,” Aaron said fairly. “Meaningless sex has got nothing on the other kind. He‘s a nightmare to live with, why do you even want him?”

“I’m in love with him,” Rebecca said.

“You’re obsessed with him,” Aaron countered. “It’s not the same thing.”

Aaron’s eyes flicked behind her, to the open door. He thought he could see movement, then a couple of seconds later he recognised the shadow. Robert. Thank God.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?” Rebecca said loudly, making Aaron’s eyes slide back to her.

“What do you actually want from me?” Aaron said. “You want me to leave Robert? Done. I just want to get out of here and eat a meal. Have a shower. If you want him, he’s yours.” Trying to tip off to Robert what she was after.

“Oh, that simple is it?” Robert made a step, and it was too heavy, both of them heard it. Rebecca moved far quicker than a six month pregnant woman should be able to, reaching for Aaron.

Aaron could barely move. He felt weak from lack of food and even though she was a woman and pregnant, she was determined and he couldn’t fight her off. Then the knife at his throat made him stop even trying. All he could do was breathe and look at Robert who was doing some fast thinking, he could see it on his face. Aaron arched his neck backwards as he felt the blade nick the top layer of skin. Was this really the end? Was this how he died? He wasn’t ready to die, he had so much he wanted to live for. And yes, even in these circumstances, he could appreciate the irony, when before he’d been so careless with his life.

“Took your time,” Aaron breathed. He could feel the knife against his throat, the vibrations of speaking hitting the blade.

“Sorry,” Robert said with a shrug. “Got here as fast as I could.”

“How did you find this place?” Rebecca asked, seemingly put out that he was here.

“I grew up in this village,” Robert said. “I know more about it than you ever will.”

“Tell me you’ve got help coming,” Aaron begged.

“Yeah, course.” But Aaron knew him too well, could tell when he was lying. He hoped Rebecca couldn’t.

“Why?” Rebecca asked. “Why do you need “help”?”

“Because my husbands gone missing,” Robert said. “The police are involved, it’s the logical thing to do.”

“But he left you,” Rebecca said, shaking her head. “Why do you still care?”

“After what I did?” Robert asked, looking only at her, trying to persuade her. “After what _we_ did? I couldn’t blame him. Anyone would leave, right? Everyone leaves me.”

“I’d never leave,” Rebecca said.

“You did.”

“You chose Chrissie over me.”

“You think I don't know about the very rich guy looking for his third wife?” Robert said. “Don’t rewrite history, you left me for him, and then I went for Chrissie.”

“No, that’s not…”

“It is true,” Robert said, keeping his voice calm. “None of this is Aaron’s fault.”

“He’s in the way!” Rebecca snapped at him. “Even when I got you on your own, even then you were crying for him.” Rebecca’s voice is breaking now. “I tried. I tried to be everything you wanted and it still wasn’t enough. We had all the time in the world, he was in prison, I tried so hard and still you turned me away.”

“Bex…”

“I’m carrying your child and it isn’t enough. I got him…” she tightened the knife on Aaron’s throat which had been loosening. “Out of the way and you still wouldn’t look at me. What do I have to do Rob? I need you in my life and you keep pushing me away! For what, him?! Why?!”

“Drop the knife,” Robert said, his voice sounding sure. “I can’t be with you if you’re up on murder charges, can I?”

“What?”

“You’re not wearing gloves, your DNA will be all over the place, and it’s not like you can move his body when you’re done is it?” Aaron knew what he was doing, but that didn’t make it hurt less. Robert was absolutely not looking at him either, trying to convince her. Trying to get them out of this alive.

“Like you said, it can work. We’ll have the baby, we’ll be together up at Home Farm. We’ll make it work. You know that deep down. But you can’t kill him.”

“I could…”

“I can’t be with a murderer,” Robert said. “There are some lines even I don’t cross.” He took a couple of steps closer to her and she looked at him as if daring to believe it.

“But if he’s here, you’ll always go back to him,” she said, shaking her head. “I can’t do that, it hurts too much. You wouldn’t even sleep with me when I was offering everything to you. And he wasn’t even there!!” There was a silence in the room as Robert absorbed those words, Aaron’s suspicions had basically just been confirmed. There was no way that was his baby. None. Because they didn’t sleep together. “See?” she said quietly. “And even now you’re trying to work out how that’ll effect your relationship with him!” She spat the last word, getting angry now. “I can’t, Robert. I just can’t.” 

To both men’s shock, she pulled the knife against Aaron’s neck. Robert moved quickly, but not quite quick enough, pushing Rebecca out of the way and grabbing Aaron’s body, falling against the stone floor. 

Aaron’s eyes were wide, both hands clutching his throat, blood seeping at the edges of his fingers. Robert ignored him for a few seconds, just the length of time it took to call an ambulance and the police, in that order. Rebecca had left the house, but he had her engine part in his leather jacket, so she wasn’t going very far.

“You’re okay,” Robert breathed, trying to convince himself.

“That bitch slit my throat.”

“Well, she hasn’t done a good job of it, otherwise you’d be dead,” Robert said, trying to reassure himself more than Aaron. “And you’re not bleeding much.” He looked at Aaron’s hands, torn between asking him to move them and leaving them where they were. He didn't know what would be better.

“I don’t want to die, Robert.”

“Sh, you’re not going to, you’re going to be fine.” A hand went through Aaron’s hair comfortingly. “I promise you’re going to be fine…”

“Those things you said…”

“Trying to stop the madness,” Robert said, eyes light. “I need you out of here alive, okay?” Aaron nodded. "I mean it. I need you."

“Yeah,” Aaron breathed. “I thought… I keep thinking…”

“Sh,” Robert repeated. “It’s fine, you’re okay now, trust me.” Aaron tried to believe him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got to the end. Phew! I didn't want it to go on too long, so this felt like a good place to end it.

“It’s okay.”

“Stop saying it’s okay,” Aaron said, his voice faint. “I want to sleep.”

“You can’t sleep.”

“I know,” he said. He kept his eyes locked on Robert.

“Where the hell is that ambulance?” Robert said under his breath.

“I thought it wasn’t that bad,” Aaron said. “How come it took you so long to find me?”

“I thought you’d left me,” Robert admitted.

“Why?”

“Well, the baby…”

“The baby that’s not even yours?”

“I didn’t know that,” Robert said, stroking his hair. “Are we okay?”

“Can we focus on me getting out of this before we do some in depth conversation about our relationship?” Aaron said.

“But…”

“We’re good,” Aaron whispered. “Promise.” Robert pressed a feather light kiss to his lips and they were interrupted by footsteps.

“Hello?”

“We’re down here!” Robert shouted, looking to see two paramedics come into the dingy basement.

“Okay, what’s the problem?”

“A crazy woman decided she didn’t want me breathing,” Aaron said.

“Oh, wronged woman?” one of them asked. “We passed police cars on the way here. Let me have a look at it,” he said.

“I’m scared to move my hand,” Aaron admitted.

“Have you moved him?” he asked Robert.

“No.”

“So he’s not bled more than this?” the paramedic asked, looking at the floor. Robert shook his head. “It’s probably not that bad, but I need to have a look.” He pried Aaron’s fingers off, having a look at his throat and Robert breathed out in relief. It didn’t look that bad to his untrained eyes.

“You… are an incredibly lucky man,” the paramedic said, prodding very carefully at the wound.

“That’s good,” Aaron said. “I like hearing those words.”

“He’s going to be okay?”

“I want to get him to hospital and have him scanned, double checking for things. It takes quite a lot of force to slit someone’s throat, it doesn’t look like she put much effort behind it.”

“I guess that’s good,” Aaron said. Robert looked towards the door of the basement and saw several police officers.

“Aaron, I’m going to have to…” Aaron nodded.

“Don’t do that!” the paramedic snapped at him for moving his head. “I said you were lucky, you don’t want to tempt fate.”

“Fine.” Robert moved to talk to the police.

* * *

 

Aaron had been poked and prodded so much, repeatedly told how lucky he was that he was tired and just wanted to go home now. It had been so long since he’d seen home. And he was going to have about a two hour long shower, attempting to get clean. He’d been given some food, under careful supervision to make sure he could swallow properly, which had been its own kind of torture. Having not eaten in so long and then having every mouthful of disgusting hospital food carefully monitored… yeah, he could have done without that. He’d also given an interview to the police who had Rebecca in custody. She hadn’t actually been able to get very far from the house, thankfully.

Aaron smiled when Robert came into his hospital room. “They want to keep you overnight. Not many people get their throat cut and live to tell the tale.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said hollowly. “How’s Liv?”

“She’s good,” Robert said. “She wants to see you, but I told her to stay at home.”

“She listened?”

“I was convincing,” Robert said, sitting next to his bed, smiling at him. “I didn’t know…”

“What shape I’d be in, yeah,” Aaron said. “I need to get out of here, Robert. Please.”

“I’ve tried,” Robert said. “They’re not letting you go until tomorrow.” Aaron nodded, distracted.

“Tell me good things,” Aaron said.

“They caught Rebecca.”

“Prison?”

“Well, she’s committed attempted murder and kidnapping, so I’m guessing she’s facing a lot of prison time, yeah,” Robert said.

“Fair enough,” Aaron said.

“I er… got this from home,” Robert said quietly, pulling Aaron’s wedding ring from his pocket. “I didn’t know… I wouldn’t…”

“I didn’t take it off,” Aaron said quietly. “I don’t really remember what happened. You left for work and I woke up there. That’s it.” Aaron held out his left hand and Robert smiled.

“Sure?”

“I’m sure,” Aaron said. “We can make this work, I know we can.” Robert slid the ring back onto Aaron’s finger, gripping his hand hard. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” And both men knew that neither one of them was going to give up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross is the daddy of Rebecca's baby for those who're still interested!


End file.
